historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Willkommen! Hi Waruru - wir freuen uns, dass Sagen und Legenden Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Admin? Könntest du mich eventuell zum Admin machen? Axoma ein Autor 07:57, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wozu? Brauchen wir im Moment denn einen zweiten Admin? (Also nicht, dass ich es nicht machen würde... Nur ist dieses Wiki augenblicklich ohnehin noch so winzig, dass noch nicht einmal ein Admin wirklich was zum tun hat.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:50, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nun ja, ich dahcte nur, damit ich dir beim Afbau helfen kann, was ich aber so gut es mir möglich ist sowieso tue. Axoma ein Autor Ach so xD Nun gut dann gib mir mal bitte nen Moment... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:01, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) So, du bist jetzt Admin. Aber bitte, und dies gleich vorneweg, '''keine' "... des Monats/... des Jahres" oder sonstige Wahlen, ja? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:16, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hatte auch nicht vor irgendwas zu erledigen ohne es vorher mit dir abzusprechen. Soll ich eine Vorlage erstellen? Axoma ein Autor Dann is ja gut xD (Nee, aber Spaß beiseite: Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie ich's machen will, aber solche Wahlen möchte ich nicht und von daher auch, so habe ich mir gedacht, wollte ich dich von vornherein schon darauf hinweisen.) Eine Vorlage für was? (Wir bräuchten im Übrigen noch Infoboxen für Benutzer, Charaktere, Orte und Waffen/Gegenstände oder so... Glaubst du, ich sollte Bima mal fragen, ob wir die seinen - ein bisschen abgeändert versteht sich - verwenden dürfen?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:29, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Gresh und ich haben das in unserem Wiki gemacht ohne Bima zu fragen...Ich würde auf jeden Fall die Boxen von Bima auch kopieren. Axoma ein Autor Kay, dann kümmere ich mich nachhert gleich noch darum. Erstellst du solange bitte schon mal die Kategorie für "Buch" (als Synonym für eine einzelne, in sich geschlossene Geschichte)? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:46, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Die Chronik von Moios Kannst du denn nicht heute schon beginnen? Axoma ein Autor Mal schauen, denn eigentlich wollte ich vorher noch ein bisschen Organisation machen (u. a. auch die Leitlinien und sowas) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:49, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Darf ich dir denn helfen? Axoma ein Autor Gerne doch. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:27, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mittagspause Lol, ich glaube, der Titel sagt schon alles. So gegen 14/15 Uhr bin ich aber wohl wieder zurück. Die Kategorie für die fortsetzungslosen Geschichten, also die Bücher, hab ich übrigens schon mal erstellt. Heut Nachmittag dann will ich mich zuerst einmal an die Infoboxen machen und dann auch eine kleine Erweiterung zu den Leitlinien hinzufügen. Im Übrigen muss und will ich dir, mein lieber Axoma, an dieser Stelle auch noch meinen allerherzlichsten Dank aussprechen: Ich find's nämlich echt toll, dass du mir beim Aufbau dieses Wikis hilfst. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:25, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ok, ich schrieb jetzt mal das über die Admins, die rollbacks(auch wenn wir keine haben xD) und die Bürokraten^^ Axoma ein Autor Ich bin zurück... und ich sehe, du hast schon fleißig weitergemacht hier. Dankeschön! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:21, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Erstmal danke! Und kommst du auch in Skype on? Axoma ein Autor Okay, mach ich. (Ich hab mir übrigens erlaubt, die Seite über die Rollbacks noch ein wenig abzuändern. Hoffe, das ist nicht schlimm...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:33, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Dauert lange nicht? Axoma ein Autor moin Axoma ein Autor Moin, moin [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:06, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) hab grad leider nciht viel Zeit, wegen Unterricht^^ Axoma ein Autor Kein Problem. (Wie jetzt? Du bist in der Schule und kannst nebenbei auch noch hier on?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:54, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Jap, wir sind eine Laptop Klasse, wir haben gerade ienen Workshop, da kann ich was itm Laptop machen^^ Axoma ein Autor 09:58, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Man, das is ja cool! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:00, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Find ich auch Axoma ein Autor Probier mal bitte meinen Skin aus. Dafür gehst du einfach auf de.historischefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Mypage/monaco.css. DOrthin kopierst du mein monaco.css und dann drückst du noch Strg-F5 und schon siehst du meinen SKin^^ Axoma ein Autor Jo, sieht gut aus (allerdings arbeite ich selber auch gerade an einem Skin xD Die Schriftart gefällt mir aber schon mal ziemlich gut - wie heißt'n die?) Sobald mein Skin fertig ist, lad ich ihn dir mal hoch (im Moment aber ist es noch bloß eine Rohfassung und ganz ohne Feinheiten und so) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:52, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich mach jetzt meinen Skin in rot-gold. Mit Logog allerdings. Sobald ich ihn habe können wir ihn ja, einfach nur zum Übergang als offiziellen Wiki-Skin benutzen. Nur bis deiner heir ist und einsatzbereit. PS.:komm in Skype on^^ Axoma ein Autor Is gut [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:02, 9. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab kein Bild in der passenden Größe *Zähneknirsch*, aber das hat nichts mit dem Skin zu tun. ALso nehm ich jetzt meinen Skin bis dein Skin kommt Axoma ein Autor Sieh dir mal meinen neuen Skin an^^. Der ist nicht schlecht Axoma ein Autor Dein Skin ist klasse! Axoma ein Autor Echt? Danke. (Ich bin allerdings gerade dabei ihn noch ein wenig abzuändern... Das orange da oben gefällt mir irgendwie nicht.) Ich geb dir mal Bescheid, wenn der neue fertig ist, ja? (Also nur natürlich, falls es dich interessiert xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:40, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, danke übrigens für diesen tollen Text auf deiner Benutzerseite: Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:47, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Komm in Skype on! Bitte Axoma ein Autor Hallo und guten Mittag^^. wi lief es gestern beim Abendessen? Axoma ein Autor 10:33, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bestens, einfach bestens. Ein rundum gelungener Abend. Ach ja, einen guten Mittag übrigens auch dir xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:42, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bist du grad on? Wenn ja komm in SKype, selbst wenn du diese Nachricht erst später lesen solltest komm on sobald du dies liest Axoma ein Autor Komm in Skype on! Axoma ein Autor Skype Sobald du dies liest, Waruru. Bitte ich dich in Skype zu kommen.Selbst wenn du diese NAchricht erst in 20 Stunden liest do bitte ich dich trotzdem on zu kommen. Ich muss etwas wichtiges mit dir bereden. Gezeichnet Axoma ein Autor 09:58, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du bite in Skype kommen? Ich muss mit dir reden Axoma ein Autor Sorry, aber ich kann echt erst wieder heut Nachmittag/Abend. Ich muss jetzt nämlich gleich los. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:44, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ok, und um welche Uhrzeit kommst du wohl so wieder? Damit ich dann auch on sein kann Axoma ein Autor 08:48, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich bitte dich so denn du dies liest in Skype zu kommen Axoma ein Autor KAnnst du bitte in Skype on kommen? Axoma ein Autor Aber klar doch xD Wart nur bitte noch einen Moment, denn ich muss schnell noch den Rechner wechseln: Ich sitze momentan nämlich noch am unteren (da sturmfrei), der da aber kein Skype hat. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:26, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hi Ich hab den Link hierher gefunden und dachte mir, ich schau mal rein und sag "Hallo". Es ist echt schade, dass du aus dem ToWFF gegangen bist. WIr haben da jetzt eine kleine Personalkrise. Aber gut. Um welches Thema geht es hier eigentlich genau? Vielleicht werd ich auch aktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] 15:40, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ALso gut in diesem Wiki geht es um folgendes: Historische Geschichten, Rittergeschichte usw. also das was waruru und ich im ToWFF geschrieben haben. Ich bin hier übrigends Admin. Icgh bin mir nicht sicher ob es zu dir passt(wegen deiner Space Stories, da so etwas hier nicht "hingehört"), aber wenn ud willst kannst du ja bleiben. Ich denke doch das du im ToWFF Admin wirst. Gezeichnet Axoma ein Autor Ich kann auch was anderes als SF schreiben. Aber: Was meinst du mit Admin im ToWFF? Ich hab von Bima noch keine Antwort bekommen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] 15:45, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Na du bist der Rolbakc, du bist im Support usw., ich bin mir sicher das du admin wirst, du hast nicht nur die nächstmeisten Edits soindern auch die Qualitäten. Axoma ein Autor Angebot Ich biete dir meine Hilfe an. Ich könnte dir erklären, wie einige Dinge, die man als Admin erstellen und bearbeiten muss, zu handhaben sind. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] 16:00, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Waruru und ich baen dieses Wiki schon längst organisiert, auch den SKin angepasst. Seit nunmehr 5 Tagen haben wir nichts organisatorisches erledigt. Dein Hilfe ist zwar nett gemint, aber Waruru kennt sich Syntax mäßig besser aus als du oder sonst irgendjemand denken sollte^^. Leider hat dieses Wiki schon 2 Admins(und nur2 aktive User), deshalb stehen deine Chancen Admin zu werden leider etwas gering. Mit vielen Grüßen Axoma ein Autor Ich will hier doch gar kein Admin werden. Und ich kenn mich auch ziemlich gut mit dem Syntax aus. Gute Besserung Waruru [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] 16:18, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke es geht im schon viel besser. Immerhin war er vorgestern den ganzen Tag flachgelegen. Welche Chronik oder aber welches Buch gedenkst du heir zu veröffentlichen? Axoma ein AutorFrag mal Bima wer jetzt admin wird dann hast du im ToWFF deinen Admin Rang(den wohl jeder gerne haben möchte) in ein paar Minuten. Ich weiß das du dich mit dem Syntax gut auskennst aber leider bist d um ein paar Tage zu spät. Axoma ein Autor Komm mal bitte in Skype on Axoma ein Autor Okay [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:44, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Würdest du in ICQ on kommen? 16:47, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Is gut. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:48, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich dachte du wolltest auch in Skype kommen? Axoma ein Autor Äh, aber das bin ich doch... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:14, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bei mir wirst du als offline angezeigt Axoma ein Autor Nur mal so ne Frage: Ich war nicht einer der User, wegen denen du gegangen bist, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] 19:40, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nee, bist du nicht... Wieso? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 22:32, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kommst du bitte in Skype on? Axoma ein Autor Kommst dumla bitte in ^^ ICQ on? Axoma ein Autor Bin ich schon, hab bloß den "Tarnmodus" an. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:09, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin zu Abend essen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:12, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ok, kannst du nachert aber den Tarnmodus abschalten? Axoma ein Autor Ja, kann ich machen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:31, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Waruru, ich bitte dich, so denn du dies liest, in ICQ on zu kommen. Es aht vielleicht keinen zwingenden Grund aber zu chatten macht Spaß :) Axoma ein Autor Kannst du in ICQ kommen? Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen! Axoma ein Autor 17:36, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Waruru. Sodenn du dies liest b itte ich dich in SKYPE zu kommen(Ih kann imn Moment nicht an ICQ). Ich nhoffe das du heute3 on kommst. Axoma ein Autor 07:57, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich hab gar kein Skype mehr. (Und nein, das sag ich jetzt nicht bloß, um mich irgendwie darum zu drücken. Nein. Ich hab das Programm gestern deinstalliert, weil mein PC mir mit zwei aktiven Chatprogrammen irgendwann nämlich einfach zu langsam wurde.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:05, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Macht nihts, dann besprechen wir es eben hier. Also in meiner Story kommtz ein Siegfreid vor und da hätte ich mich doch glatt gefragt ob du den nicht darstellen möchtest und mir auch asagst wei eer zum beispiel ist, also welchen Charakter er hat usw. Komm in ICQ on, bald hab ichs nbämlich wieder^^ Axoma ein Autor 09:33, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Jo, also ich wär wirklich gerne der Siegfried in deiner Story. Wegen seinem Charakter und so (Aussehen auch?), da werde ich mir noch was überlegen für. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:27, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Falls du jetzt noch on bist, oder dies erst später liest, komm in ICQ. Dann können wir einzelheiten besprechen Axoma ein Autor Komm in ICQ bitte Axoma ein Autor 12:09, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kommst vielleicht mal in ICQ,wenn du das liest,ich brauch mal deine Hilfe. I-Toa der Legenden 09:21, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte dich fragen,ob du als Arak Arkady in meiner Story vorkommen willst?? I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 16:30, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Klar doch, gerne. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:20, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Frage Wie ernennt man einen zum Admin,und wie habt ihr den Skin gemacht,was muss man da machen?Es wäre schön,weenn du uns helfen könntest,nämlich hier:http://www.de.sporepaedie.wikia.com I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 08:16, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey TdL, Zum Skin guck mal bitte hier: http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Anpassung_des_Monaco-Skins Zu den Benutzerrechten erst einmal eine Frage: ''Bist du Bürokrat in diesem Wiki? Denn nur dann kannst du die Benutzerrechte Anderer bearbeiten... Zum Ablauf selbst: Wenn du oben genannte Frage mit "Ja" beantworten kannst, dann gehe unter "Spezialseiten" und dann unter "Benutzer und Rechte" auf "Benutzerrechteverwaltung"... Oder aber gib die URL deines Wikis oben in der Adressleiste ein und füge dort ein: URL deines Wikis/wiki/Spezial:Benutzerrechte. Beispiel: http://de.historischefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Benutzerrechte Füge danach den Namen desjenigen, dessen Rechte du bearbeiten möchtest in die Zeile ein und klicke auf "Benutzerrechte bearbeiten". Danach musst du nur noch in dem Kästchen innerhalb der von dir bearbeitungsfähigen Gruppenzugehörigkeit, welches du bearbeiten möchtest (in deinem Falle also "Administrator") ein Häckchen machen und ziemlich weit unten auf der Seite auf den Button "Gruppenzugehörigkeit ändern" klicken. Fertig. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir damit weiterhelfen... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:44, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke Waruru,ohne dich wär ich wohl ziemlich am Ar.....ehem Ende gewesen^^ Nochmals Danke! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 08:56, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich helf doch gerne. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:39, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Komm doch bitte in ICQ Bahamut der Drache der Nacht Kannst du mir bitte helfen? Ich hab ausversehen am Anfang in die Kategorie meiner Einführung "Autorenmappe" statt "Autorenmappen" eingefügt und jetzt kann ich das Falsche nicht mehr wegmachen. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:46, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich kümmere mich drum. Werd mal sehen, was sich machen lässt... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:48, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) So, jetzt müsste es eigentlich wieder funktionieren... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:51, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 10:52, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Denkst du das es dir möglich ist Die Geschichte eines Helden zu lesen udn zu bewerten? Zorn Bahamut Also, möglich wäre es mir schon... Allerdings würde ich nichtsdestotrotz lieber die Geschichte als Ganzes bewerten - und nicht immer nur wieder mal ein paar einzelne Kapitel, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:29, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Komm bitte in ICQ on, udn ich verstehe schon was du meinst Zorn Bahamut Sorry, aber ich geh jetzt erstmal Bogenschießen (ein solch herrliches Wetter muss man schließlich einfach nutzen, immerhin gibt's das nicht jeden Tag - zumindest nicht bei uns xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:44, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok, das versteh ich, ich nehm jez dann glaub ich auch mal meinen Stock(den ich als ersatz für mein Schwert benutzen muss ]:->) raus und übe bis ich ein neues habe. Außerdem muss ich mal wieder fechten trainieren, sonst steh ich beim nächsten Turnier wieder so blöd da... Zorn Bahamut kommst du in ICQ on? Zorn Bahamut 15:53, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zu Benno... Also ich finde, Bennos Bild passt. [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 12:30, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Freut mich xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 13:13, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ohne Worte... Juhu, ich hab die 1000.er Grenze geknackt!!! XD kommst du pls in ICQ? Zorn Bahamut Wie jetzt? Jetzt gleich? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:40, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Na ich will chatten^^ Zorn Bahamut Sorry, aber ich wollt jetzt dann eigentlich off gehen... Hat das denn nicht auch noch bis nach 20 oder 21 Uhr Zeit? (Da wollt ich, nach Möglichkeit, ohnehin in ICQ on kommen...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:48, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Leider nicht Zorn Bahamut Ach verdammt! Aber du, jetzt hab ich leider nicht wirklich Zeit dazu... Ich muss jetzt dann erst noch das Heu einholen bevor der nächste Schauer kommt, dann essen wir zu Abend, und dann - na ja, dann ist ja fast schon wieder Acht (oder Neun, oder so. Na ja, irgendsowas in dem Dreh halt.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:55, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) So, ich muss jetzt auch schon off - wir sehen uns, ja? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:55, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht morgen^^ Zorn Bahamut Test So, mal ausprobieren... [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) Kategorie:Vorlagen 19:34, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Funktioniert XD [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) Kategorie:Vorlagen 19:34, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Schöne neue Unterschrift;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Ritterbruder Godfried]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Von Breen']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 19:46, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke XD Du Jade, bist du eigentlich grad daheim (sprich: In Reichweite des Telefons)? Würde nämlich gerne mal deine Meinung zu etwas (mehr oder weniger wikiatechnischem) hören... was aber nicht unbedingt alle Welt zu erfahren braucht. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) Kategorie:Vorlagen 20:06, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Rufe dich glich an;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Ritterbruder Godfried]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Von Breen']] (Das TribunalDas Zeitalter der Legenden) 20:12, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Okay [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) Kategorie:Vorlagen 20:13, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) ICQ kommst du bitte on? 15:15, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) kommste in ICQ on?? Zorn Bahamut Sorry, nee, ich hab jetzt keine Lust zu chatten [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 18:39, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Schade, ich wollte mit dir über das ToWFF reden, weil ich nicht recht weiß, was ich tun soll, naja vllt. ein andermal 20:24, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja, vielleicht ein andermal (evtl. schon heute) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 07:03, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) sry, mein ICQ hat mich rausgeworfen und irgendwie kann ich mich nicht mehr anmelden o.O 10:06, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Shit! Aber danke, dass du's mir gesagt hast (ich hatte mich nämlich schon gewundert, wo du wohl so lange bist ;) - nichts für ungut, ja? Das war nicht böse gemeint.) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 10:12, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) WIllste in ICQ on kommen? Zorn Bahamut ''B'ewertet bitte Licht und Schatten Buch II "Der Löwe von Waldburg", denn jetzt ist die Story fertig. Bitte bewertet mal etwas genauer. Ich möchte ebend mal wissen wie ist die Action, wie kommen die Gefühle der Charaktere rüber und baut die Geschichte die richtige Atmosphäre auf. Zur guter Letzt, passt der Epilog zu der Geschichte oder nicht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Admin im S.u.L.W.) 11:18, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde mir die Geschichte bald mal durchlesen (und mich dementsprechend natürlich auch um deren Bewertung kümmern XD) Hab bitte nur noch ein wenig Geduld. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 14:33, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Warum? Warum? schreibst du mir in ICQ mhm, du mcih auch mal?Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Mensch, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich damit nicht dich meine, sondern diese komische Type, die dein Konto gehackt hat. Hast du die Nachricht denn nicht bekommen?! (Es war die zweite) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 07:37, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ne hab ich nicht...na ja aber wenn das so ist...sryAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Sag mal, was wolltest du mir eigentlich wichtiges in ICQ erzählen? (Ich weiß nämlich, dass ich da mal ne Nachricht von dir bekommen hatte...) Ist das noch aktuell? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 07:51, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Na ja, siehe meine Signatur, das wäre für mich sehr wichtigAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Hab da mal was für dich;-) Vieleicht gefallen sie dir:-) thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Drache des Ostens']] (Onkel Iroh Admin im S.u.L.W.) 14:21, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wow, dank dir für die Music-Videos (die sind wirklich cool!) Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dafür einen guten Platz in einem Profil oder aber einer Geschichte finden werde^^ [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 15:23, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kommst du irgendwann mal wieder in ICQ on oder eher nicht?Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Ja natürlich komm ich "irgendwann mal wieder" on - um genau zu sein war ich das letzte Mal ja erst gestern. Warum? [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 19:48, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Weil ich dich immer versäume...Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams 19:52, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Frage: Wie lange bist du jetzt noch on (also, in ICQ?) [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Admin) 19:59, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Keine Ahnung....SO ne halbe stunde....Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams 20:00, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wann bekomm ich eig. die E-Mail?Axonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Ist längst abgeschickt. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:41, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) achja, hab sie grad erhaltenAxonnmaster (Disku) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif Mitglied des Hilfe Teams Kay [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ''']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:51, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC)